


A Sunlit Opportunity

by silversigil



Series: Queen of Day, Lover of Night [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: Camilla and Hinoka again meet for what is ostensibly diplomacy, but as usual are trying to find a way to be alone together. That opportunity comes from the most unexpected source.





	A Sunlit Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week Day 5: Loyalty. Loyalty comes up in several different forms throughout the story.

While Elise went off to go find Sakura, Camilla climbed the stairs to the throne room. Camilla had come to enjoy these visits to Hoshido. The bridges over the bottomless canyon had been rebuilt for trade. There were paved roads on almost the entire route from Krakenburg to Shirasagi, and it would be the entire route by the time Hinoka next came to Nohr. Camilla was quite happy at this, and no doubt her lover was as well. It was starting to feel like there was the potential for their two countries to come together, something which would have seemed preposterous not two years ago.  
  
Camilla arrived in the throne room, seeing Hinoka sitting regally on the throne, flanked by Azama and Setsuna, who appeared a bit less alert and a bit less optimistic than on Valentine's Day. Luckily, Camilla had far more interesting things to talk about today than she did then. Today the main topics of discussion were an open borders agreement and arrangements for Hoshidans who fought for Nohr to return to their home country. Camilla also hoped to discuss the status of Corrin and Azura, who still considered themselves princess of Hoshido as well as Nohr, but that wasn't as crucial. Of course, more than any of this Camilla hoped to spend some time alone with Hinoka and show the Queen just how much she was loved.  
  
The talks proceeded smoothly, although Hinoka did blush at almost every one of Camilla's subtle flirtations. Almost everything was just as Camilla had hoped, and from the look on Hinoka's face, these weren't concessions to Nohr what Hinoka genuinely wanted. Azama was visibly hesitant though, and so was Setsuna, and Camilla could guess that the general populace would probably still have quite understandable reservations.  
  
"There's two particular people I want to bring up," Camilla began. "And those would be our little sisters, Corrin and Azura," she continued, putting emphasis on "our", but sounding uncomfortable doing it. Even though Camilla knew Corrin and Azura still wanted to have a connection to Hoshido, she still felt a certain degree of possessiveness about them. While it had gotten better since the war, Camilla hadn't completely been able to abandon her competitiveness for them, even toward her lover.  
  
Along with, or possibly on top of that, Camilla felt a little uneasy about the fact that she and her lover had two sisters in common. After all, your sister's sister is normally your sister. Even though that wasn't the case here, something about it felt wrong to Camilla.  
  
Hinoka was thinking of what to say, given that this was something personal for her as well. However, everyone in the room was drawn out of their contemplation by Elise crying in pain.  
  
Hinoka wasted no time. "Azama! Setsuna!" Hinoka called out. Her retainers immediately stood ready. "Find Princess Elise and ensure her safety!" Hinoka said. Her retainers were already running.  
  
Camilla turned to follow them, but stopped when she heard Hinoka call her name. Camilla returned her attention to Hinoka, although with significantly less affection that she had just moments ago.  
  
Hinoka saw Camilla's worry and anger clear on Nohrian's face. It was quite understandable. Elise might be in danger, and here Hinoka was trying to keep Camilla from helping. Hinoka had hoped to take advantage of their time alone, however brief it was, but Hinoka realized that was a mistake. She shouldn't have tried to use Elise's distress to spend time with Camilla.  
  
Hinoka was about to tell Camilla to retrieve her axe, but then Setsuna came sprinting up the stairs. "Princess Elise's legs are bright red," Setsuna said, scarcely holding her composure. "Lady Sakura took Princess Elise to the apothecary storeroom, and Azama is looking for the person who did this!"  
  
Hinoka's face went pale, but Camilla simply giggled. Setsuna and Hinoka both looked at Camilla with shock. How could she react like that when her sister had been injured?  
  
Camilla looked at the window at the setting sun. "Elise isn't used to sunlight," Camilla said calmly. "The poor dear gets sunburned if she leaves Nohr. I brought her a parasol for this trip, but the sun shining through the window must have gotten to her."  
  
Hinoka and Setsuna both calmed down. Princess Elise was safe, and was most likely getting along well with Sakura. The sun set on the now much calmer throne room, and Hinoka realized what an opportunity she'd messed up by trying to keep Camilla.  
  
"Aw, aren't they cute?" Camilla said, still looking out the window. Hinoka and Setsuna both came to window to see what Camilla was referring to. They all saw Elise and Sakura sit down at the edge of the koi pond in the castle courtyard.  
  
"Setsuna," Hinoka began, "Watch the courtyard with Azama."  
  
Setsuna set off to find Azama. While they weren't the best retainers, they were still loyal enough that Hinoka could trust them. While it was annoying that Hinoka had to keep them occupied if she was going to do anything with Camilla, she still knew they had her best interests at heart.  
  
When Setsuna's footsteps faded away, Hinoka faced Camilla, who was still watching the courtyard.  
  
"Camilla," Hinoka said.  
  
Camilla faced her lover, feeling better now that she knew Elise was safe, but still remember how she felt before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hinoka said, "I was so selfish, asking you to stay with me when your sister might have been in danger. I should have sent you rushing to her aid along with my retainers."  
  
Camilla remained silent. "Look, I can understand if you want to call thing off. I'll have your wyvern and Elise's horse saddle-" Hinoka suddenly found she was unable to move her lips, most likely due to Camilla's.  
  
Hinoka accepted the kiss readily, and embraced Camilla. Camilla returned Hinoka's embrace wholeheartedly. When the two finally parted, Camilla was first to speak.  
  
"Dear, it would take a lot more than one little quarrel to split us apart," Camilla said. "Now, why don't you sit on the throne so I can kiss you there?"  
  
Hinoka did as instructed, and quite happily received Camilla's kiss. Hinoka noticed Camilla smiling, but then noticed how empty the throne was with just the two of them there. Hinoka's expression soured.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Camilla asked.  
  
"I wish we could kiss when there were other people here," Hinoka answered.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to make our countries get along better," Camilla said. "I think your selfishness could help with that," she added with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're noticing similarity to "The Moonlight Flower and Sunlight Priestess", it's because the two fics are happening at the same time. I intend for that to become relevant later.


End file.
